Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general computing systems, and more particularly to, various embodiments for effecting video data deduplication in an efficient manner.
Description of the Related Art
Today with modern technology, large volumes of data are storable on disk drives; these drives can exist as a solo entity, or as part of a broader make up within a larger storage environment. Often times when writing to even the smallest environment, single drives, duplicate data is written. These duplicated contents can then be DE-duplicated using standard deduplication techniques so long as specific metrics are met.